Each year many people die from drowning or suffer other mishaps from water-related activities. A large portion consists of children who are simply playing near a body of water or learning how to swim. While numerous water safety devices are known, many fall short of providing equipment that is safe, convenient, comfortable, portable, child-friendly, inexpensive and tamper-resistant. For example, arm floatation devices are known; however, they do not comfortably support the wearer in water and may easily fall off the arms in turbulent conditions. Moreover, because these devices are separate and detached from swimsuits, they are often forgotten or left behind. Swimsuit equipped with inflatable or solid floatation members are also known. However, many of these swimsuits are bulky and uncomfortable. Not only can the inflatable or solid floatation members be readily removed by the children who wear such swimsuits or by the friends, but once removed the inflatable or solid floatation members are easily misplaced or lost.
Another major shortcoming of existing water safety devices is their appearance. Many children are reluctant to wear bulky, unattractive and uncomfortable floatation devices or swimwear. Many manufacturers have sought to hide or at least render less conspicuous the floatation devices of the swimsuit, with little success in reducing the stigma or embarrassment often associated with these devices. Also, many existing water safety devices are not readily adjustable in amount of the buoyancy provided. Thus, adjustments that may be desired when the wearer increases in size or weight, or improves in his or her swimming capabilities are not possible or at least readily facilitated. Furthermore, many existing safety swimsuits remain as conspicuously as safety swimsuits; that is, their appearance is essentially unalterable even with the floatation members removed. These suits remain easily recognizable as safety swimsuits.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a safety swimsuit that is safe, convenient, comfortable and portable in use and transport. It is also desired that the swimsuit be child-friendly, relatively inexpensive and be substantially tamper-resistant. It is further desired that the swimsuit be entertaining to the wearer to reduce his or her reluctance in wearing the swimsuit. In that regard, it is desirable that the swimsuit offers features which involve active participation of the wearer, particularly, infants, toddlers and young children.